Tails' Urges
by MrZeee
Summary: Tails has these urges that need to be fulfilled


It was a beautiful day in Mobotropolis Sonic running as fast as he usually does decided to stop

and grab himself a chilli dog.

"Man do I love chilli dogs" said Sonic as he devoured it in one bite. Sonic then continued on his

speed run through green hill destroying badniks along the way.

"That chilli dog sure slowed me down i better take a rest" Sonic said as he sat under a nice

relaxing palm tree. He noticed Tails flying over head so he decided to get up and go after him.

Tails notices and decides to land and asks sonic of his day. Sonic replied with a friendly

"just great". So Sonic and Tails decided to run through the rest of the zone

being the best friends they are.

As they get to the end of the zone Sonic Jumps through the golden ring into a special zone so

Tails decides to wait for Sonic outside.

Then all of a sudden Robonik came out of what seemed as if nowhere "why hello there Tails what

happened to your pretty friend sonic?" Said Robotnik As he chukled out of cockiness.

"None of your business egg head" Tails retorted in a stance as if ready to fight. Robotnik shot

a laser beam from his eggmobile and hit Tails directly in the butt.

"Oh I will not be doing any fighting today but you will, against your best friend."

said Robotnik as he laughed.

Meanwhile Sonic is just finishing up the special zone and has now collected the chaos emerald.

He then warped back outside, Sonic see's Robotnik and immediatly jumps into action. Robotnik

quickly manuvering out of the way tells Sonic of what he's recently done to Tails.

"Well you see Sonic I've hit Tails with a mind control ray so that he'll obey anything I tell

him to and my first was to fight you." Robotnik said to Sonic with a confident smile.

Sonic with a depressed look on his face tries to get through

to Tails and yet Tails doesn't listen.

"Enough of this, Tails ATTACK!" Says Robotnik in a fiery rage. Tails then jumps at Sonic

and unexpectedly starts fucking him in the butt.

Robotnik surprised by this thinking that his machine had a malfunction decides to ignore it

because it still ends up with Sonic begging on his knees.

Sonic pleading for help continues to cry and cry again as Tails contiuously

thrusts his fox cox tearing his asshole apart.

Meanwhile as Amy finishes up her shopping she hears screaming coming from the green hill zone,

Amy intrigued by this goes to see what's going on.

As she walks through the bushes she see's Tails furiously ramminig his dick down Sonic's asshole.

Tails swivels his head to face Amy with raptor like reflexes and immediatly

runs to Amy and shoves his dick up her ass.

"Whew" Amy said gasping for air" They don't call you the two tailed fox for nothing"

as Tails continued to fuck amy sideways.

Robotnik somewhat pleased by what he see's say " Two hedgehog's for the price of one fox".

Tails turns his head and faces Robotnik, Being unsure of what to do Robotnik tries to run away

but Tails is much faster then his fat ass and rams his cock up his ass.

As Roboniks flappy ass cheeks fly all over the place Tails is on the brim of ejaculating.

"Get a load of this Robuttfuck" said Tails.

He quickly pulls out and launches strings of spaghetti like jizz all over everybody.

"ugh what happened" says Tails as he looks down on his cum guzzled cock.

"There was a malfunction in my mind control ray" Robonik answered.

"No there wasn't" said Tails "you see when I was younger I accidently walked in on my parents

buttfucking and they said they were just fighting so when you said fight sonic

I presumed you meant for me to fuck him in the ass".

Sonic walks up to Tails with splooge drizzling down from his asshole says to him

" It's not your fault you didn't know better".

"Thanks Sonic now let's make quick work of the eggman." said Tails

"Speaking of which where is he?" said Amy.

Sonic and crew looked around and saw no sign of Robotnik. Where could he have gone off to?

Meanwhile Robotnik is spying on Knuckles thinking of his next plan to destroy Sonic. He notices

that Knuckles is laughing at something so he quickly swoops in with a cocky attitude and says

"Hey Knuckles I thought that unlike Sonic you don't chuckle." Knuckle filled with rage flexes

his muscles and delivers a uppercut right to Robotnik's face as he flies off into the sunset.

The End


End file.
